This invention relates to a composite module especially useful in building applications which is similar to monolithic cast concrete modules in outward appearance and use, yet has significant improvements in insulating properties and weight reduction. More particularly, this invention relates to a composite module having a rigid foam core encapsulated in a shell of cementitious material reinforced with two different types of fibrous reinforcement.
Because of increased costs in material and labor, the construction industry has come to use prefabricated building modules, for example wall panels, roof decks and the like. A popular form of construction is known as "curtain-wall" construction and involves the use of a structural steel skeleton to which prefabricated or precast panels are attached. Such curtain-wall panels are commonly cast from reinforced concrete and are provided with a surface finish such as a smooth concrete finish or aggregate imbedded into the face of the panels. These panels are extremely heavy. For example, a four foot by eight foot curtain-wall panel cast from reinforced concrete weighs from about 1,400 to 1,600 pounds and requires heavy construction equipment to install. In addition, these panels provide very poor insulating properties and by themselves are a very poor vapor barrier. This makes necessary further construction to insulate and seal the pre-cast concrete curtain-wall.
The construction industry has long sought improved building elements that will offer advantages in material and construction costs.
The present invention provides a monolithic-like building module which is extremely light in weight as compared to pre-cast concrete panels for example and which has greatly improved insulating and vapor barrier properties per se.